Wait for Me
by sesshoumarusmoonbeam
Summary: As selfish as it was, you didn't want him to leave... A slip of the mouth is all it takes to possibly convince him. Kakashireader


Me: -- I am hopeless.

Masayoshi: Glad you've noticed.

Me: --'' Masa-kun, you're really mean.

Fumiyo: What's the matter, hun?

Me: -shrug- I'm blocked lately. I haven't finished even a whole chapter in months! But I keep getting good ideas!

Chisato: -sniff- It's our fault?

Me: -glomp- No! Not at all! I love you guys! Actually, I really need you for this one! This is a request…

Gonshiro: Oh, Kami help us. Who's most needed?

Me: -smirk- It's for a lemon… -puts Chisato to bed- So that means…

Fumiyo: -huggles- YAAAAAY! Meee! Let's go! We'll finish this one!

Gonshiro & Masayoshi: Oh great. More of HER insanity?

Me: Yup! Disclaimer please!

Masayoshi: She doesn't own anything Naruto.

Gonshiro: Or you.

Masayoshi: She's just extremely demented.

Me: -- Hey!

_Dedication: Dragoon Guardian—Thank you for requesting something I needed to get to writing! - Enjoy_

**Started: 09/12/06**

.:.:.Wait For Me.:.:.

You fell lax on your bed, spread eagle against the soft sheets. As much as you didn't want to admit to it, you really missed a certain silver-haired jounin.

However, times being as they were, there were issues that needed settling. You being needed here and him required to go out for missions, seeing each other was getting to be increasingly difficult.

But you really did miss him. Perverted nature and all. Though sometimes you wished he would quit teasing and actually do something.

You were abruptly yanked from your thoughts when five successive knocks sounded from the front door of your apartment. With a deep sigh, you dragged yourself out of bed and slumped to the door, unaware that you were in your pajamas. With a heavy arm, you turned the door handle and opened the door, cool air hitting bare skin. Raising your head, you were met by a familiar face, one brilliant eye shielded from view.

You were only able to form one word. "H-Hatake?"

You had to control the tears that kept threatening to fall. You had no idea why, but this time, seeing him again felt significantly more intense. It stirred something within you that was long-ago extinguished-or so you thought.

"So how have you been?" His voice floated to you as you rinsed off the remaining dishes.

With a somewhat forced smile, you vaguely nodded your head. "Fine… How about you? How's the latest?" You finished off the rest of the bothersome dishes and grabbed a towel to wipe off your hands, finally turning to face him.

He shrugged, and you could barely see the upward turn of his lips beneath his mask. "Well, the 'latest', as you call it, is always too much work. I'm stressed out, to tell you the truth."

You chuckled slightly, wincing at the sound of sadness that rang in it. Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by the infamous Copy Ninja. He was at your side immediately, hands on your shoulders. "---? Are you okay?"

Okay? Just like him to ask something like that. Of course you weren't okay. You just felt ridiculously stupid for falling for the Hatake Kakashi. You knew that he could never return the feeling-it was simply too inconvenient for you both… But still… No matter how hard you pushed them away and locked them up, the feelings kept coming back with the mere mention of his name, desperately crying out for any sort of closure. So you had to, right? You had to put them to rest. Let them out in the open and take the consequences in stride. Despite the fact that it could mean the end of your long friendship. Could you give that up?

"Wha-?" You looked up at his gorgeous face, tears forming in the back of your eyes. "M-me? Of course! I'm fine! Man, Hatake… You still worry too much…" You feigned a small laugh and moved away from him, arms crossed in front of your chest.

His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. There was definitely something wrong. You never really lied to him. You were particularly bad at it. Besides, if this was really worth lying for, it had to be pretty bad. "---... Tell me… You know you can't keep things from me."

That was definitely true. You never kept things from him because 1) he was your number one confidant, and 2) he was good at getting it out of you… Oh hell. You were doomed.

"Stop it, Hatake! You know I would just tell you. There's obviously nothing wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, apparently, there is… Why you see the need to keep it secret is beyond me though…" He took a step forward, his visible eye steeled in worry.

Scoffing, you moved to walk into the living room, but were stopped in your tracks when he grabbed you by an arm and pushed you against the counter beside the sink, the edge pressing uncomfortably against your lower back while he neared you front-to-front. You gasped when one large hand cupped your chin and raised your head to meet his eyes. His other hand held your wrist securely, keeping it at your side. "---... It's not worth it to lie to me. You know that. How many times do I have to tell you?" His voice was soft, but his words stern.

You couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Here you were, lying to your best friend since who-knows-when, all for the selfishness of keeping your secret to yourself and not getting hurt. Still, as much as you wanted to, you just couldn't bring yourself to do it. And he was pretty damn good at grating on your sanity to the point of making you let loose and telling him everything. This was another one of those times.

"I-I can't tell you… You'll probably kill me." A laugh of pure self-pity wracked your body, a tear escaping the dam you had carefully built up.

His face contorted in confusion. "What? Wh-why?" He frantically searched his brain for something so horrible you'd think he'd really jump on you for it. What could possibly be so terrifying for you to admit?

You broke at the question. Tears coursed down your cheeks in a blazing path, sobs making you hunch over with your head resting on his shoulder. Immediately, you felt his arms wind around your body, holding you close and hoping to provide comfort for the tears he didn't even know the reason behind.

For a minute, he didn't trust his voice. But now, he was shaking in worry for you. "---..." He flinched when you suddenly began pounding against his chest, fists slack.

"I…I hate you! I hate y-you… so much, Hatake!" Your sobs became slightly softer as you let the words slip from your mouth. "I-I… I c-can't…" You relaxed against his hold, breath ragged from your tears.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he should take the words you said to heart. Were you just stressed out and distraught? He certainly hoped so. Just the idea of you actually hating him-so much, like you had emphasized-made his breath catch in his throat. His love for you ran deeper than he could ever express. "..."

Your arms tightened around his torso, heart pounding madly in your chest. "I don't want you to leave me again, Hatake." Your voice was steady, and your words flowed out without a hitch-much to your surprise. It was terribly selfish of you, and you knew that, but you could hardly deny it anymore. You wanted him to be with you. To stay with you. As horrible as it might have been, you wanted him all to yourself. You raised your head to meet his surprised gaze. "I love you, Hatake."

In a rush, you pushed yourself on tiptoe, pressing your lips against his. Immediately, his grip on your wrist slackened, arms falling limp to his side. Taking the opportunity, you moved your hands to rest on his strong shoulders, increasing the pressure against his mouth. You weren't sure what you were doing anymore. You were just following instinct.

He went completely slack when he felt soft lips touching his. At the realization of who it was, he felt his blood heat. You were kissing him! And did he really hear that right! Love! In his shock, he pulled back, immediately regretting it when he saw the hurt look in your (color) eyes. His arms wound around your waist in reflex, face apologetic. "Y-you love me?" His voice was shaky-very unlike him, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, after all.

With a sniff, you bowed you head, muttering a barely audible yes. You kept telling yourself that this was pointless. It wasn't his decision whether he would leave you or not. Still… Maybe if he at least knew how you felt about him, right? Maybe he wouldn't feel quite so distant every time he was gone. You steeled yourself for the answer that you feared would come. He would release you, shake his head, and say that he didn't feel the same. Only to wrap his arms around you again and tell you that he was sorry. You couldn't stand that.

He could almost hear his brain whirring in the urgency of his thoughts. This was you. You had always been there-been around. Whether it was as a friend, confidant, or something like family. Of course, he'd been bothered by certain vivid dreams before, waking up only to take a cold shower that ended up killing his nerves and proved useless. But this was real. This was you. Telling him that you loved him. HIM. And he was completely unaware as to what he should do. Even though he felt the same.

You let out a crisp chuckle, something that sounded packed with sadness. You wanted to apologize for your stupidity and your outburst. You wanted to push away from him, but he now held you tightly around the waist, flush against his body. You could feel yourself trembling with the close proximity. Just as you opened your mouth to speak, however, you were abruptly cut off.

"You choose to tell me this now…" Throwing his thoughts away, his head dipped down to claim your lips in a possessive and ruthless kiss. It was laced with confused emotions, but you could feel the passion… the love. And all you could do was kiss back.

His teeth buried against your lower lip, which was met with a gasp. With a smirk, his tongue dipped into your hot mouth, moving sensuously against yours in a lazy kiss, making sure to take his time in worshipping your mouth before he pulled away for a much-needed breath. However, he didn't stop there. No way. His hands slid down your back, pulling a squeal from you when large hands braced your bottom to press you up and more securely against him. His lips drifted across your cheek, kisses fluttering down to your jaw. He stopped to nip at your chin, hands kneading the flesh underneath his fingers.

"You didn't even answer me, and you wanna kiss me like this?" Your tone had a teasing lilt, but you felt the impact of your own words on your heart. It hurt that he wouldn't give you a straight answer. But really, did you expect him to tell you he loved you back? Then he would kiss you senseless and make love to you. Then he'd promise he'd never leave.

Frankly, that's exactly what you thought-what you wanted. Was that so wrong?

"Come on, ---..." His soft voice caressed your ear as his lips wrapped around the lobe, sucking gently.

You placed your arms around his neck, biting back a moan. "Come on what? I just spilled my heart to you, Hatake."

He grinned, lips tracing a path from your ear down to your neck. When he found your pulse, he paused to nibble and suck on the skin, intent on leaving a mark and making your lip tremble at the strain on your control. "H-Hatake…"

Chuckling, he placed butterfly kisses on the light bruise he had left. "I love you." Without warning, he claimed your lips again in a soul-searing kiss, leaving no room for you to even comprehend what he had just told you.

You felt the contact of the mattress under you, your body bouncing with the force of the throw. A soft grunt left your lips, but you paid no attention to the slight pain that coursed from your back. "H-Hatake?" You were unsure of exactly what to do. Sure, you wanted this to happen-to finally be his in every aspect. But there was that creeping feeling that this was just unreal. The possibility that it was just another dream. Well, could you really be blamed for indulging in a fantasy?

Sitting up, you watched him approach. His shirt had been taken off, though when that happened, you weren't sure. You really didn't care, but you did care that he was moving far too slow. "Come here. Now."

A deep chuckle erupted from his throat, the rich sound filling your ears and making shivers run down your spine. "Eager, ---?" He bent forward to place a chaste kiss on your lips, but you braced a hand against the back of his head, fingers lacing themselves in his soft hair. You used the hand to pull him down to you and press your lips more forcefully against his.

With a grunt, you landed on your back, his body stretched along yours. He placed his hands on either side of your head to hold his upper body up, lips intent on covering every inch of your body with kisses.

You allowed your hands to roam the hard planes of his torso, loving the feel of muscles tensing and relaxing under your touch. When his teeth planted themselves into the skin at your neck, you let out a long-suppressed moan. With a smirk, he took a section of flesh into his mouth, sucking with hot and needy intent to stake his claim. You were his. And he didn't share.

You gasped when a cold hand splayed against your stomach, moving upwards to pull your shirt off your shoulders. Much to his benefit, you weren't wearing your bra under it, giving him full view of pert breasts. You felt he cold air hit heated skin and goosebumps immediately graced your pale skin. Goosebumps which he promptly kissed away, using tongue, teeth, and lips to ravish your breasts like a hungry cub. With a response of a deep moan, he took the tip of one mound into his mouth while his hands busied themselves with removing your pants.

He groaned in satisfaction when the silken material of your pajama pants easily slipped away, presenting him with a breathtaking sight. He raised his head from the treat your chest had offered and instead hooked a finger underneath the string on either side of your panties, chuckling thickly with want. Through half-lidded eyes, you looked down at him, a blush instantly coloring your already flushed cheeks even deeper. He was staring at you, a possessive look in his eyes-both eyes. You had thrown off his forehead protector and his mask even earlier, somewhere in the kitchen, allowing you to see all of his face. The beauty of perfect, pale skin stretched across perfect cheekbones and a strong jaw. How could he hide such masculine splendor from the world with that horrid mask?

"You're beautiful…" He heard the flutter of a soft, breathy voice in his ears, the words too sudden for him to fully comprehend. Did you really say that? He was just about to tell you the same, seeing your gorgeous body laid out beneath him. He went rigid. Beautiful?

You took his face between your hands, moving to place a kiss on his mouth, pouring all the love you felt for him in that one action. And he felt it all. "No. You, love, are beautiful…" Getting his mind back to his task, he slipped your panties from you, loving the silky feel of your thighs beneath his the tips of his fingers as he guided the material off, fully exposing you to his greedy gaze.

You felt the blush heat your face when he paused, just sitting there and looking, chest moving against you in shaky breaths. "H-Hatake?"

He shook his head before he seizing your lips in a ruthless kiss, angling his head to dip his talented tongue into your mouth to massage your own. Pulling away, he kissed his way down your neck to your collarbone, briefly sucking before muttering against your skin. "Kakashi."

You threw your head back with a soft scream when you felt the pressure of his finger against a particularly sensitive spot. You had hardly noticed his hands drift to your lower regions, but you were much too distracted to think about it now. With a groan against the hollow of your throat, a venturing finger pressed against your entrance, pushing slowly in, only to delve deep into you when you let out a rather loud moan of approval.

He couldn't believe the aching he was experiencing. Suddenly, his pants were unbelievably uncomfortable against him, as if they were cutting him off from something he desperately needed out. Add to that the fact that you had found an incredibly receptive spot behind his ear that you felt the need to nibble on, coaxing a guttural growl from him he barely recognized as his own.

A smirk formed on your lips at the growl. However, that smirk was quickly wiped off your face when he rained nips and kisses down your breasts, his hand continuing its perusal of your most sensitive spots with curious fingers. Another breathy moan echoed in his ears when he added a second finger, effectively making your breathing harsher when he began a slow pumping, thumb torturing your clit mercilessly.

You could feel the coil of heat at the pit of your stomach grow to unbearable rates. In the beginning, you were sure you couldn't take it, but now it was just ridiculous. And it wanted out. "K-Kakashi!" At the scream of his name, he grunted, teeth biting down rather hard at the junction of your neck and shoulder, later laving it with long licks.

Your chest heaved up and down with labored breaths, cracking your eyes open to find the silver-haired jounin atop you with a smug smirk on his face. Slowly, he raised his fingers to his face, eyes locked on yours with the most erotic look. You felt the arousal build within you again when he licked his fingers clean, face holding that same satisfied smirk. Though it was extremely sexy, you were now annoyed. With a scowl, you scoffed, using all the strength you could muster to flip the positions and lay him flat on his back, straddling his hips. With a glint of mischief in your (color) eyes, you yanked his pants down, eyeing him in all his masculine glory.

Kakashi felt himself go even harder at the aggression. He'd never known you to be so pushy before, but he really liked it. In fact, he absolutely loved it. A smirk curling at the corner of your kiss-swollen lips, you leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He shuddered when the heat from your core grazed against his shaft, but went completely still when you gently kissed the scar below his left eye.

Despite the position and the fact that this was in the middle of foreplay, he felt the guilt squeeze at his heart. How could you love him? He was just laced with imperfections-that scar just being one of them. And still, you loved him?

You felt his worry, and with a soft smile, you placed another kiss to the scar. "I love you…"

The words fell around him like a soft caress, his heart pumping madly at the deep meaning. He knew that they were honest words. He could feel it, pulsing through his veins. He would've responded, but it died on his lips. Only to come out as a deep groan when soft hands wrapped around his length, moving somewhat unsurely up and down in a teasing manner. He forced his eyes open to focus on you, but failed when a soft lick swept across the head, making him grip your hair none-too-gently in an attempt to keep from bucking upwards. It was an enormous strain on his muscles, but he kept in check as much as he could, waiting as you got used to it before you placed a sure stroke of your small tongue along his shaft. He replied with another grip of your hair and a growl of approval torn from his throat, fueling your desire to continue and bring him pleasure.

Using his replies of growls and groans as direction, you slowly took him into your mouth, tongue moving to find his weak spots and hands working to massage what you couldn't fit in your mouth. His grip on your hair had gotten fairly forceful, but you appreciated that he seemed to really be working to control the insistent call of his body to thrust his hips forward. Determined, you were persistent in your ministrations, intent on bringing him what he brought you-release. Still, nothing could prepare you for what came along with his ecstasy. Gritting his teeth, his control broke. With a call of your name, his seed shot into your mouth. Doing your best not to choke with the abundance, you swallowed as fast as you could, pulling away when you were sure you could take no more.

He lay there for a moment, the tension dropped from his body. He had never been so satiated before. But it was now that he craved more. Much more. He would claim you as his, and no one else could have you. He would make sure of it.

Switching the positions once more, he pinned you underneath his muscular body, every inch of skin possible pressing together hotly. He was nestled between your legs, already hard again from the sight of your flushed face. With a genuine Kakashi smile, he bent forward to take your lips, sucking gently on your bottom lip and his working your tongue to play with his. Gods, was he ever a wonderful kisser.

It wasn't until you felt something large pushing at your entrance that you were brought back. This was it. You smiled gently when he met your eyes with guilt-ridden ones. "A-are you ready?" he asked, voice impossibly husky with unspent desire.

You nodded slowly, your hands anchoring themselves on his broad shoulders while he progressed in his intrusion. You clenched your jaw at the pain. Sure, his fingers had stretched you earlier, but it was nothing compared to this. He was huge. Slowly, he pushed forward, holding on to his tightly-reigned control to keep from slamming into you. With a whisper of an apology, he moved to kiss you gently, simultaneously thrusting forward to breech your virgin veil.

The incredibly molten pain seeped from every pore of your body, tears pricking the corner of your eyes as you opened your mouth in a silent scream. You had never felt something compared to this slicing pain before. You felt like your lower half was being torn in two.

Kakashi tried hard to kiss the tears away, but it was hardly working. In an attempt to ease your misery, he began moving. His slow, sure strokes provided the friction is body was madly craving, and also helped get you used to his large size. After a moment, you felt the pain recede and transform into a dull hum of pleasure. Without even realizing, your hips bucked forward, meeting Kakashi's thrusts. He groaned at the increase of pleasure when you met him halfway. You were so tight, so hot, he felt like he'd died. It was his personal hell, but whatever kind of hell this was, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave.

He latched his lips on your shoulder again, kissing the bite marks and bruises he'd left, while he tried hard not to pound you into the mattress until you gave him word. You moaned wantonly, throwing your legs around his hips. "F-faster, Kakashi…"

With a possessive growl, he complied, stealing your lips again and twining your tongues together to complete the ancient dance of lovemaking. His thrusts were strong, sure, and deep, making you moan in satisfaction. You'd never felt such euphoria before, taking you over and making you give in. This may not last forever, but for now, you didn't care. All that mattered was having him there at that moment. Hips surged together, moving in synch towards one goal-completion. It was with a particularly deep thrust that you were thrown into a land of bliss, the coil in your gut exploding in a flurry of intangible emotions. You screamed your release, his name leaving you in a strangled cry. Focused, his thrusts never ceased, wanting his own climax as well as another from you.

You could feel corded muscles beneath your fingers, clenching and unclenching as he began more urgent thrusts, pounding into your core and hitting an exceptionally sensitive spot that had you abusing your poor throat in shameless cries. He buried his nose into the hollow of your throat, lips playing havoc on your already overloaded senses. "S-Say it... S-say my name again, ---..." he coaxed in a deep, raspy whisper. Mind a big haze, you obeyed, his name beginning to leave your lips like a mantra-the perfect sound to his ears. With a grunt, he renewed his thrusts with more vigor, only taking a couple more thrusts to push you over the edge a second time. Within seconds, he followed with a growl of your name, teeth sinking into your skin as his seed filled you with warmth. With a drawn out moan, you collapsed against the mattress, his welcomed weight falling atop you with a grunt.

Gently, pulled out of you. You couldn't help but despise the emptiness you felt. Carefully, he shifted so that his head could lie on your chest, nuzzling you. With a smile on your rosy face, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he embraced you tightly around your waist, listening to your steadying heartbeats. "K-Kakashi?" you whispered against his soft hair, eyes so close to closing.

"Hn?" He buried his face upwards in the crook of your neck, enjoying your scent laced with his.

"I love you…" You allowed your eyes to slip closed, but not before you returned the petal soft kiss he planted on your lips.

"I love you too, ---..." He nuzzled your neck again, kissing your pulse. "Wait for me…"

------------------------

You scurried around your apartment, clothes draped over your arm. Why you were carrying them, you weren't sure, but you knew that they were supposed to go somewhere. With a sigh, you threw them on the couch. You were stressed. Way too stressed. And with him being away, you felt like you lacked energy. Slowly, your hand unconsciously moved to your stomach. "We need you back now, Kakashi…"

------------------------

After that night, you had taken to calling him Kakashi instead of Hatake. It wasn't an easy change. In fact, you still called him Hatake often. But calling him Kakashi made you feel different… Closer…

Of course, a few days after that night, he'd also left to another mission. As much as you didn't want to let him go, you knew he had a duty to Konoha. But at least he'd left you someone to keep you company… It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that you'd found out, and you were excited to let him know the news.

The only fear was him hating the idea and leaving you because of it…

------------------------

He moved quickly. He hadn't listened to anything the Hokage had said, and his briefing of the mission was scattered and thoughtless. Still, he was much too caught up in the thought of seeing you again to focus. He was already in Konoha. And your apartment wasn't too far away now. He wanted to touch you, hold you close, and needed you to kiss all his stress away. He wanted his woman.

With ninja stealth, he crept forward, sure that you hadn't even noticed the door open with your state of focus on the bubbling pot. He smelled the delicious scent of your cooking waft to his nose, and the feeling of nostalgia went away.

------------------------

He was home.

And he didn't want to leave again.

------------------------

You jumped when you felt strong arms wrap around you, pulling you flush against a firm body. Your mind worked to freak out, but you vaguely remembered that no one else had a key to your apartment but him.

Wait…

He was back…

You whirled around in shock, eyes shimmering with tears of joy. "K-Kakashi!"

------------------------

He smiled when you wrapped your arms around his neck. He loved being in your arms. He felt all the love flowing within you. It was so rewarding.

However, when you pulled back with a worried look in your eyes, he twitched anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"I-I have to tell you something…" You gulped. It would be better to get it over with soon. That way, you could deal with the rejection when it hit. Taking a deep breath, you told him about the new life you were carrying in your belly, watching every expression that crossed his features-though you could only see his right eye.

------------------------

His whole body stiffened. Pregnant? With his child?

R-really?

------------------------

You studied his face as much as you could from one eye, searching from any sign of dismissal. "H-Hatake?"

You could only squeal when you were yanked up in his arms, raised high into the air and spun around in wild circles. "You're gonna have my child!"

You couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. It was what you had hoped for. And it was happening. "Y-yes…" When he finally put you down, you felt your world spin briefly, leaning against his frame to hold yourself up. "Y-you're really happy about that?" You raised your head to meet both eyes this time.

"Of course I am, ..." He placed a soft kiss on your lips after pulling his mask down, the love expressed in his features incredibly visible. "You waited for me… You love me… And now you're gonna make me a family…" Another kiss followed. "What more could I possibly ask for?"

You smiled, tears streaming down your cheeks in your elation. Slowly, he wiped them off, his lips pressing against your forehead and hand caressing your stomach lovingly. "I love you, ---..."

------------------------

Me: -- I'm exhausted!

Fumiyo: Did we do good?

Me: I thought it was kinda rushed… And it seemed repetitive… But I guess it's up to the readers to decide, ne?

Gonshiro: -rubs chin- Hm. Not bad.

Masayoshi: -scoff- It's Fumiyo's fault it was rushed. She kept leaving you!

Me: ' It's not, Masa-kun… I was just tired. But I'm definitely glad I got it done! - Finally! I might do editing though! So look out for that!

Fumiyo: Well… Tell us what you thought… Masa-kun is so mean to me…

Me: -huggles- Aww, Fumiyo! You know I don't think that! I love you!

Fumiyo: Thanks… I love you too, hun…

Chisato: -just wakes up- What'd I miss? yawn

Me: -huggles- Not much, sweetie… Why don't you tell the readers to review?

Chisato: -yawn- Okay… turns to readers Review for her… Please? -puppy dog eyes-

Me & Fumiyo: Awwwww! -glomp-

**Finished: 09/25/06 (2:09 am)**


End file.
